Loving Connection
by renXaerrow
Summary: When 15 year old Tia meets tobey, they begin getting closer and closer by the second. When Nana notices this, she recruits her as apart of the team but also Tia suddenly begins having strange dreams to do with her past that she doesn't know.TobeyXOC
1. Chapter 1

Name: Tobey

Occupation: Delivery Boy

Age: 16

Looks:

.com/three_delivery_tobey_poster-p228722864007256551tdcp_

Personality: For someone with a dark past, Tobey's got a big heart, a big stomach, and an even bigger sense of humour! Give Tobey an earthquake and he'll go "Quake Riding!" Give him a delivery and it just might get there. Even though he's constantly joking, Tobey loves being a super hero! He knows when it's time to get down to business, and his unpredictable nature makes him a fierce opponent!

Name: Tia

Occupation: Store Clerk.

Age: 15

Looks:

.

Personality: Tia is a smart tech-savvy teenager who doesn't care what anyone says! She was trained in the art of Kung Fu, just like Sue, Sid, and Tobey. Her grandfather Shen Lung taught her everything she knows. For someone who's been targeted by bullies all over she still has a huge heart and much like Tobey, a big stomach. She's also funny and a little sarcastic, but she also tries her best to attract attention. And like Tobey she is also a super hero who fights off monsters from the borders of Chinatown!

Chapter one: Love at 1st sight

"Abba! I'm going to work! Do you want anything before I go?" I called upstairs.

"Yes please order some food from Wu's Garden! The take-out menu is on the counter!" Grandfather called down.

"Yes Abba!" I called back smiling.

I was giggling to myself over the fact that almost every time he asks for take-out he always gets from Wu's Garden. I asked why and all he said was, "it's your destiny young one." Of coarse he's joking around. What could Wu's Garden, a Chinese food place, possibly hold for me?

"Hello, Wu's Garden how may I help you?" I heard a males voice on the other end of the line.

I ordered Grandfathers usual and he said it would be around ten minutes. I agreed and sat at the coffee table and waited for the food.

After about ten minutes there was a knock on the door. "Coming!!!" I yelled toward the door.

::Tobey's POV::

I climbed up the front stairs of where I had to deliver the food. I knocked on the door.

"Coming!" a female voice rang.

'That's strange, usually there's a guy or an old lady that ordered the food. Eh whatever. Maybe she's hot...' I thought.

The door opened revealing a rather hot, curvy, redhead.

"Well hello gorgeous! Am I at the right door?" I winked.

She giggled and nodded.

"Yes, I believe you are. Here's to cover the food, and here's a tip." She winked at me handing me a thirty dollar tip.

"No thanks cutie, your smile is the only tip I need. Here's your take-out on the house no need for pay." I smiled.

"Thanks!" She said kissing my cheek.

I blushed at least 5000 shades of red.

"Not that, I don't like your company on my porch, but You might wanna get back to Wu's Garden." She said winking at me.

"Oh right. Sorry!!!! Oh and if you ever want to go out... here's my number!" I said handing her a slip of paper.

"I might take you up on that sweetie." She said closing the door.

I was practically blown away.

"Wow! What a catch!"

I rode back to Wu's Garden in a dreamy state. When I walked in I sat at the nearest table, that was occupied by Sid and Sue.

"I've found love!" I said dreamily.

Sid and Sue looked at me questionably.

"Were you eating those sweet and sour ribs again? You know what Nana told you!" Sid said sounding completely seriously.

I sighed.

"I'm not joking guys! This girl was gorgeous! And nice too!"

Sue cocked an eyebrow.

"Your serious?" She asked.

"Ummmm yea! She got my number too!" I said dreamily.

Sid was about to ask something when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey! I'm the girl you gave your number to?"

"Oh hey! By the way it slipped my mind, my name is Tobey."

"My name is Tia! Well I just wanted to know if you would like to go out Saturday?"

"Sure! I'll pick you up at about 7?"

"Awesome, and by the way I think your really sweet."

I blushed and smiled.

"Thanks, I think your really pretty."

She giggled "Thank you, I'll see you saturday!"

"Bye!" I said as we both hung up.

I sighed and sat in the chair again

.

"Her name is Tia." I sighed dreamily.

Sue smiled.

"I think this is really sweet Tobey! It's so cute!"

"I find this hilarious! By the way how much of a tip did she give you?" Sid asked.

I looked around nervously before running into the kitchen and hiding behind Barney.

"SAVE ME!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: New job and new friends

::Tobey's POV::

It was now Friday night. Saturday was almost here!! I was sat at the table with Sue and Sid.

"So, doing anything tomorrow?" Sid asked.

"Nope." Sue answered.

"Tobey?" He asked looking at me.

"Me? Well I will be going out with the most beautiful girl in the world." I answered sighing dreamily.

Then Nana came in with Mr Wu and Barney.

"Are you now? When?" Barney asked, not believing me.

"Tomorrow, I need to pick her up at 7pm so." I answered then stuck out my tongue.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I either see or hear her." He snapped.

"Barney, shut up or I'll-" Mr Wu scolded his son but was cut off by someone coming through the door.

We all looked towards the entrance to see Tia. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a brown long sleeved top with a yellow spaghetti strap top over it with a thick brown trim and frilled at the bottom, her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she wore plain white trainers and she held a pink helmet under her left arm, that had white flowers on it. She looked over and smiled at me.

"Hey Tobey!" She said walking over to me and the others.

"Hi Tia how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine thank you and how about you?" She winked at me, making me go red.

"F-fine th-thanks." I stuttered.

"So how can we help you?" Nana asked.

"I'm here to drop something off for my grandfather." Tia answered returning Nana's smile.

"Oh you must be Shen Lung's granddaughter. He rang me telling me you would be coming to deliver something before you headed to your work place."

"That's right but my work place is now a crime scene because of you-know-who was trying to get this and several ingredients for it." She explained, handing Nana a recipe.

"You know him?" Sid asked.

"Let's just say… I have a few encounters with him." She answered.

Nana laughed and patted Tia's head.

"Your more like your mother now." She said.

Tia smiled and was about to say something but Sue bet her too it.

"Where are your parents now?" She asked.

Tia's head dropped.

"They died when I was born." She answered.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm Sue and this is Sid, Mr Wu and Barney. It's nice to finally meet you, Tobey's told us a bit about you." She said.

"Really like what?" She asked curiously.

I looked in alert at Sue. Hoping she wouldn't spill anything to Tia.

"Well he said that you were nice and beautiful." She said.

Tia blushed slightly and was about to say something but her phone went off. She pulled out a baby blur iphone.

"Hello?… Yeah I've done it… And that too…I'll be back soon…'k…Bye." She said and hung up.

"Everything alright?" Sid asked.

She nodded and was a about to say something but her phone rang again.

"Your popular." Sue said, making Tia laugh before looking at he caller ID.

"Great what have I done now?!" She said. "Hello Mr Mason, what's going on at the store?… WHAT THEY CAN'T CLOSE IT DOWN… Great…No it's not your fault bye."

She hung up and hung her head down with a sigh.

"What's wrong child?" Nana asked.

"You-know-who did so much damage to the store I worked in they had to shut it down permanently." She answered.

I looked at her with sad eyes for a moment, feeling like I wanted to pull her in a hug but then I got an idea.

"Hey Mr Wu, didn't you say that you need more staff to go deliveries?" I asked.

"Yes I did Tobey. Why?" He replied.

"Because Tia needs a job now." I answered.

"That's a excellent idea Tobey. What do you say Calvin?" Nana agreed.

He thought for a moment before nodding.

"How about it Tia do you want the job?" He asked a now smiling Tia.

"Yes please." She answered happily.

"Well thanks to Tobey, you've got a new job." He said.

::Nana's POV::

I smiled at Tia, who was happy to have a new job thanks to Tobey. She reminded me of her mother, Ty-lee, we were the closest of friends when we training in martial arts and magic. After Tia was born, Ty-lee asked me to take care of her child and train her. Then our last friendly embrace of her and her child before she died. Then Tia's grandfather came into the picture taking young Tia away from me. I watched Tia tackle Tobey into a hug with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Tobey." She said.

He looked at my smiling face and I gave him a encouraging nod. He hugged back while blushing slightly. They pulled away when Calvin cleared his throat.

"Well, all of you get to work, I have deliveries to make!" He ordered, pointing to several bags, containing food.

They all grabbed a bag and ran out of the door, to their bikes. Tia got on her pink mountain bike and put on her helmet. She waved at me with her mother's smile before leaving with the others.

"She's exactly like her mother when she was that age." I said quietly to myself with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Moving.

I finished the deliveries but 1. I looked at the address to see it was my house. I began pedalling to my house, deep on thought.

'Eh…looks like granddad got hungry.' I thought then my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tia!" It was Tobey.

"Hey Tobey what's up?"

"Nothing much, where you going now?" .

"To my granddad, looks like he ordered something to eat."

"Wait, I'm going there too. Oh hold on Sue and Sid are calling."

"Hey guys where you going?" Sue asked.

"22 Orchid Street." We all answered in unison.

"Wait? We're all going to the same place?" Sid asked.

"Yeah and that's my house. But I wonder why he's ordered all this food?"

"Dose he eat a lot?" Tobey asked.

"Not that much."

We all met up at the centre of town while we were talking and hung up.

"Well now that we have met up with each other we should get going." Sue said.

I nodded and we headed to my house. When we got there, we saw Nana there with my granddad. We all got off, grabbed the bags and walked over to them.

"So… what's going on?" I asked curiously.

Nana laughed.

"Come on inside and we will explain." She answered.

Me, Sid, Sue and Tobey looked at each other before entering.

"Tia can you serve the food out while the others come into the room me and your Nana need to talk to you all." Granddad said.

We nodded I wasn't sure if the others were worried about this…but I sure was.

::Tobey's POV::

While all but Tia walked into the room, Tia got to work. The room had white walls, 2 sofa's, a coffee table in the middle of them and a flat screen TV. We all sat down on the comfy sofa's.

"What's this about?" Sid asked.

"Well, since Kong Li is trying to get the recipes and I am getting too old and ill to train young Tia, me and your Nana have been having a discussion about her taking Tia in and training her." Tia's granddad answered.

"What's wrong with you?" Sue asked.

"Both me and Tia have a condition that is making me weak and blind and Tia lose her eyesight temporally but that will not happen anymore because she had an operation on her eyes a year ago and they haven't acted up from that day. I am close to dieing." He whispered the last bit so Tia couldn't hear.

I was shocked, Tia kept on going blind for a short time and her only family was close to dieing. But I was glad that she was OK since she had the operation.

"Hey who's that guitar?" Sid asked pointing in a random direction.

I looked to see a purple electric guitar that was black in the middle.

"That is Tia's. she was in a band." He answered.

"AND STILL AM." Tia called while laughing.

"Yes…yes of course you are. I know that." He replied to his still giggling granddaughter.

"SURE YA DID. ANYWAY I'M FINISHED." She called.

We all walked in to the dining room/ kitchen to see al the food set out nicely and Tia putting on the last touches on to it.

"There… well let's eat." She said beaming at her work.

We all sat down and began eating.

::Sue's POV::

While I was eating, I kept on glancing at Tia and Tobey, who was sitting next to each other. Tobey kept on looking at Tia, who noticed and looked at him, making him look away and go red and vice-versa.

'Oh…I am so going keep this a secret from them and Sid. Man if he finds out he'll have a field day with this.' I thought.

Nana and Tia's granddad told Tia the news and she was fine by that and when we finished, we helped Tia pack up her stuff and she said goodbye to him before we left. Nana took a taxi with Tia's stuff and we took our bikes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: New employee**

**It has been two days since I moved in with Nana and the others. I was best friends with Sue and out of the guys, I was the closest to Tobey. When we went on the date, he took me to the theme park that had come to Chinatown. We went on every ride there but when we went on the Ferris wheel, it stopped working when we were at the top. Also we caught Sue and Sid spying on us near the end of the date. We were mad at them for a while but we calmed down yesterday morning. Now me, Sid and Sue were racing to Wu's Garden on our bikes. Sid skidded to a halt outside, followed by me and then Sue.**

"**Nice work mea mea" Sid said with a smile.**

"**I am so going to stop letting you win." Sue said skidded beside me.**

"**Yeah right." He replied with a smirk.**

**Then Tobey came out wearing a black suit, white shirt and a not yet done tie.**

"**Hey Tia can you help me out?" He asked.**

**I laughed, got off my bike and went over to him. I began sorting it out for him.**

**::Tobey's POV::**

**While Tia was sorting out my tie, I couldn't help but not blush by how close we were.**

"**There you go." She said as she finished it off.**

"**Thanks Tia." I said.**

"**No problem. So anyway what's going on?" She asked.**

"**You might be looking at the new boss." I answered.**

"**I see, so Mr Wu's serious about extending the business." She replied.**

"**TOBEY BRING IN THE APPLICANTS." Mr Wu shouted.**

**I sighed and began walking to the line of people. But then he came over sating:**

"**Very sorry but I have already hired someone." **

**I smiled and was about to walk in after him but he slammed the door in my face. Growling, I opened the door and walked in and over to Mr Wu.**

"**So what do I need to do first, tell them to clean the toilets…well not Tia of course-" I began.**

"**I said bring in the other applicants!" He said.**

"**You sent them all away, you hired me." I said.**

"**Do I look like I have lost my mind?!" He cried.**

**Then this dude with black hair and was wearing a white t-shirt, black trousers and black shoes came in.**

"**Hello my names…Herb, I have come for the job opening." He said.**

"**Good your hired." Mr Wu said making my jaw drop wide.**

"**But-" I said.**

"**He's hired that's final." Mr Wu said.**

**::Tia's POV::**

**Me, Sue and Sid were having a sparring match. Girls V Boys type thing. I jumped up and was about to throw a kick at him but he grabbed me foot, spun me around and threw me into Sue. He came over to us and helped us up.**

"**Good job girls but no one can ever beat me." He bragged.**

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever Sid." We replied.**

**Then a very sad Tobey came out of the door. I walked over to him.**

"**Hey Tobey, didn't you get the job?" I asked gently.**

"**No, Mr Wu hired someone called Herb." He answered with a fed up voice.**

**::Sue's POV::**

"**Aw… I'm sorry Tobey." Tia said as she gave him a hug.**

**He returned the hug and sighed.**

"**It's not your fault." He replied sadly.**

'**OOOh…Tobey is sooo in love with her.' I thought.**

"**Yeah sorry man… if you want you can boss me about." Sid said.**

"**Really?" Tobey asked still hugging Tia.**

"**No." Sid answered.**

**Tobey and Tia pulled away and Tobey got into a fighting stance.**

"**See if you can beat me." He said.**

**Tia laughed and tackled him to the ground and began tickling his sides, making him laugh like mad. Me and Sid joined in.**

"**Say uncle." Sid said.**

"**Uncle, uncle!" Tobey cried in laughter.**

"**Is this a new way of training?" Nana's voice came from behind us.**

**We stopped and stood up. Tia helped Tobey up and looked at Nana's worried face.**

"**What's wrong?" She asked.**

"**I'm just worried about the new worker, it's just been Tobey, Sid and Sue for years and then you came along and two days ago but we could trust you because you had some experience fighting and you know about the cookbook." She answered.**

"**Oh but since the newbie's joined, we need to be more careful on what we say and do." Tia said.**

"**Yes that is correct Tia." She replied with a nod.**

"**See this is why I should have been hired." Tobey said.**

"**Calm down." Tia said and tickled his side closest to her.**

**He laughed until she stopped. Then Barney came over to us.**

"**Hey kids, we got some deliveries to do." He said.**

**Tia folded her arms and glared.**

"**Kids? You're the one to talk." She snapped.**

"**I mean dudes…dudes deliveries." He replied.**

**We all walked into the kitchen to see Barney cleaning the mess.**

"**Huh? Barney how did you get here so fast?" Tia found herself asking.**

"**You what? I was here for ages." He answered.**

"**I bet there's a trick wall here." Tobey said as he knocked on the nearest wall to him.**

"**You said that we had some deliveries to make." I said.**

**Barney looked even more confused.**

"**What no I-" He said but Mr Wu and the newbie came into the picture both holding trays.**

**The newbie was holding one and Mr Wu was holding one.**

"**Yes Herb had an idea to give out free samples to promoted Wu's Garden. Tobey help Barney clean up this mess." Mr Wu ordered.**

"**But I should help the others." Tobey said.**

"**Don't worry boss we've got this covered, Tia you go with Sue." Sid said.**

**Tia nodded and we left, me grabbing a tray along the way. We went to the centre of town and began calling out.**

"**Free samples compliments of Wu's Garden!"**

**After twenty odd minutes all the samples were gone.**

"**Wow that must have been good if some came back foe seconds." Tia said.**

**I nodded and looked around to see a man coughing.**

"**Hey sir are you alright?" I asked noticing the strange yellow aura around him.**

**He didn't answered just ran off into a alley way with me and Tia following. We stopped and saw him clutching his head. I pulled out my phone and dialled Sid and Tobey's number.**

"**Guys those samples some things wrong with them, people are turning into lizards." I said when they answered.**

**Then I heard Tia scream. I looked to see we were surrounded.**

"**Guys hurry!" I cried then hung up.**

**Me and Tia began fighting them off but they were too strong. Tia got picked up easily by one of them because of her weight and got thrown in to a wall.**

"**Tia!" I cried running over to her.**

**Then one of the lizard things flew by us and Tobey ran over to us.**

"**You alright?" He asked.**

"**I'm fine but Tia just got thrown into wall." I said helping Tia to stand.**

"**I'll be fine don't worry." She said giving me and Tobey a reassuring smile.**

"**If you say so…" I said looking unsure.**

**We all leaped back into action and Tia smirked and did a handstand.**

"**Guys hide!" She called over to us.**

**We obeyed. She used her hands to spin herself quicker and quicker, then she did the splits in the air while she spun and made a tornado type thing. She made the hybrid-reptiles go flying when they came in contact with her spinning form. She slowed down when they were all defeated. She finally stopped, put her legs together so she was back in a handstand and pushed off her hands back to her feet. She pulled out her iphone and took a photo of one of the reptiles and put it back in her pocket.**

"**Let's head back to Wu's, Nana will know what to do." Tia said.**

**We all nodded, got on our bikes and zoomed towards Wu's. When we got there, we ran through the door and hid behind the wall. Tobey looked from the wall and I grabbed him by the jacket.**

"**People are turning into mutant reptiles and your spying on Herb." I hissed at him.**

"**Look I don't trust him. Haven't you realised that ever since he came into the picture, this mess started?" He asked.**

**Tia thought for a moment before nodding.**

"**Yeah that dose seem a bit weird." She said.**

"**Thank you Tia." Tobey said slinging a arm around her shoulders.**

**We all walked out a the back door that lead into the garden where we trained, to see Nana trying to open the Scholar stone. We all walked up to her.**

"**Hey Nana." Tia and Tobey said together.**

**She looked at them.**

"**Oh hello Sid and Sue." She said.**

"**Err…Nana it's Tobey and Tia." Tobey said.**

"**Yes. Yes, my memory isn't like what it used to be." She said.**

"**Nana some things wired is going on, people Chinatown are turning into mutant reptiles." Tia explained passing Nana her iphone with the picture she took of one of the reptiles.**

"**Ahh…Yes I have seen this before, it is from a magical recipe that can turn people into these horrid creatures." She said.**

"**What do you think about Herb?" Tobey asked all of a sudden.**

"**Herb , oh he's such a nice young man and is full of ideas." She answered**

"**Back on subject. How do we stop them?" Sid asked.**

"**You…You must find the first person that has been effected by this recipe." She answered.**

"**But there's loads out there how can we find it?" Tobey asked.**

"**Hey are you sure your ok Nana?" I asked noticing she was trying to open the scholar stone with a wrench.**

"**Yes I am fine, you must go and find that recipe." She answered.**

**We all ran into the kitchen but Tia stopped looking deep in thought.**

"**Hey Tia what's up?" Sid asked.**

"**Didn't you think that Nana was acting a little bit weird?" She replied.**

"**What way do you mean?" I asked.**

"**Well when she got me and Tobey mixed up with you and Sid and also she was trying to open the scholar stone with a wrench." She explained.**

"**Yeah it does seem a bit weird. First of she isn't comfortable with Herb around but now she is." Tobey answered.**

"**Well everybody has been acting weird since some have been turned in to those things." Sid said.**

"**Observe." Tobey said as he sat beside Mr Wu and snatched his pencil off him. "He would usually tell me off if I did that…or even this."**

**Tobey then snapped the pencil in half. Making Mr Wu crack.**

"**TOBEY!" He cried in anger.**

"**Oops." Tobey said as he grabbed Tia by the wrist and ran off.**

**::Tobey's POV::**

**Me and Tia got on our bikes followed by Sue and Sid.**

"**Let's ride." Sue said and with that we all went to find the reptiles.**

**When we got to a near by ally way, loads came out of there and towards us. We got off our bikes and began fighting off the lizards.**

"**There's too many." Tia said as she ducked a punch and sweep kicked it.**

**Then I saw Mrs Lin's little son looking out of the door. We ran over to him.**

"**Tommy where's your mother sweetie?" Tia asked.**

"**I-I don't know." He answered sounding like he was going to cry.**

"**Hey what do you think of Wu's Garden?" I asked.**

"**I HATE WU'S GARDEN!" He yelled in anger.**

"**Hey, hey come on I'll make you a deal." Tia said with a little smile.**

"**What?" He asked.**

"**Well since I usually baby-sit you, then how about if I take you out bike riding? If you tell me what happened." She answered.**

"**O-ok." He said and began explaining it to her.**

**When he finished, Tia gave him a hug.**

"**Good boy, that was very pleased with how brave you are." She said.**

"**So you and Tobey were right, Herb couldn't of been trusted. We're sorry guys." Sue said.**

"**It's alright, forgive and forget." Tia said with a giggle.**

"**Wait, Herb is at Wu's, we need to get back there." Sid said as he got onto his bike.**

**We all followed his lead and headed to Wu's. when we got there we couldn't find Mr Wu, Barney or Nana anywhere.**

"**Oh no where are they? I've looked every where and I can't find them!" Tia cried as she ran to my side.**

"**Not every where." Kong Li's voice came from behind us all.**

**We whirled around to face him and 'Herb'.**

"**Where are Nana and the others?" Sue growled.**

"**The old man and boy are fine but your Nana on the other hand…" Kong Li said and threw some red power stuff up in the air and it formed a cloud that had a clear vision of Nana tied up over a gang of hungry reptiles.**

**Then Herb melted and changed into the Shapeshifter. We all gasped at this.**

"**If you want to see your precious Nana again, then you'll give me the cookbook." Kong Li blackmailed us all.**

"**Never-" Sid began but the girls stopped him.**

"**Fine." They said.**

"**We'll show you where it is." Tia said glaring at Kong Li.**

"**You're a good little girls aren't you Tia and Sue?" Kong Li chuckled.**

**The Shapeshifter pushed Sue forward towards the door.**

"**What are you doing?" I whispered to Tia.**

"**Improvising. Trust me." She whispered with a wink before getting pulled away by the Shapeshifter.**

**::Tia's POV::**

**Me, Sue and the Shapeshifter went towards the alley way, where Nana was being held captive.**

"**Down there." I said as me and Sue pointed down the same alley way.**

"**You sure?" He asked.**

"**Positive." I said.**

**He began walking down the alley, just be ambushed by all those mutants that were hanging around Nana.**

**::Nana's POV::**

**I saw all the reptiles go off with the Shapeshifter and I looked towards the end of the alley way to see Sue and Tia smiling at me.**

"**Where are Tobey and Sid?" I asked watching Tia jump on Sue's shoulders.**

"**They're taking care of Kong Li." Tia answered as she untied the rope I was dangling from.**

**I landed on my feet followed by Tia.**

"**We must get back." I said.**

**The girls nodded and we all ran to Wu's Garden. When we barged through the door, Tia did a scissor kick, like her mother's on Kong Li. He glared at her, making her smirk.**

"**Missed us?" She asked.**

**Tobey ran to my side to watch along with the others.**

"**She did a tornado kick at some of those reptiles when this happened. It was so cool!" Sid whispered to me in excitement.**

"**Was it perfect?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, I want her to teach me that move!" Sue answered watching Tia in admiration.**

**She dodged Kong Li's punches with as much grace as her mother and performed a backflip and made sure her feet caught him. He stumbled and threw a glass bottle that made him disappear.**

"**Good riddance!" She said folding her arm and putting most of her weight on the left side. Then there was banging at the door.**

"**Those hybrids found us!" Sue cried.**

**I ran into the kitchen and got to work on a antidote while the children went to find Calvin and Barney. When I finished, I sprinkled it over the duck and slid it out of the front door. The people turned back to normal and sue and the others found Calvin and Barney. Now we were all sat out in the garden, I put the recipe back in to the cookbook and closed it. I looked and watched Tia teach Sue the tornado.**

"**Right, lets try it again, when you do the handstand you must keep you toes pointed. That's it, goo-OW!" Tia cried because Sue landed on top of her.**

**We all burst out laughing at this. Like I said before… Tia was indeed like her mother when she was younger.**


End file.
